


Zip Me

by shadowtraveled (meteorfest)



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/pseuds/shadowtraveled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by an anon on tumblr for a writing meme. Prompt was "Zip Me - one character dressing another, or the other way around."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zip Me

Annabeth had no idea what holiday they were celebrating. Though she had read up on holidays and festivals of the Romans while she’d been studying to prepare herself for her stay with the Romans after the camps had united, the citizens of New Rome and members of Camp Jupiter had been adding new traditions to their holidays for decades, so much that almost none of the holidays were like anything that the daughter of Athena had read about. All she knew was that Reyna had just handed her a beautiful dress and told her to put it on.

“What, are we going to the prom?” Annabeth asked, looking lost.

“That’s not until May,” Reyna told her. “Go put it on. I’ll help you with the zipper.” She gestured to the bedroom of her praetor’s house. ”What did you expect to wear to the dance?”

“Nothing like this.” Annabeth shrugged and disappeared into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Reyna had her own preparations to make before the dance. Tonight was the festival of Faunalia and she, as the praetor - re-elected after the near-war with the Greeks - was on the committee for the festival. Last minute calls needed to be made to make sure that everything was going well and that this year’s Faunalia wasn’t going to end in the Fifth Cohort riding into New Rome without clothes last last time - she fully blamed Dakota for that and believed him to be incredibly lucky that he didn’t get his Centurion title stripped from him for it.

The door to the bedroom opened after a few minutes and Annabeth stepped out in her dress, one arm folded over her chest to keep the gown from falling off. Reyna gave her a look of approval. She’d picked out the dress for the daughter of Athena; it was a lovely gown of soft silver fabric, strapless with an empire waist. A cluster of tiny emerald green crystals around the high waist created the illusion of an elaborate belt and more tiny crystals were scattered along the skirt of the dress, each crystal catching the light from the window. Looking over the other girl, Reyna admitted to herself that she had chosen exactly the right dress for Annabeth.

“You said you’d get the zipper,” Annabeth pointed out. She gestured to the back of the dress, where the zipper was down to her waist, showing her back.

Reyna gave a nod and stood up from the chair she’d taken a seat in to attend to the last minute details for the festival and crossed the room to Annabeth’s side. Annabeth turned so Reyna could reach the zipper and used her free hand to pull her long curls over her shoulder and out of the way. As Reyna started to pull the zipper upwards, her eyes followed the curve of Annabeth’s back, up to shoulders tanned from years of training outside in the summer sun at Camp Half-Blood.

Unable to resist, Reyna leaned in and pressed her lips softly at the curve where Annabeth neck and shoulder met, smiling gently at the shiver that rewarded her. The two of them had been keeping their relationship a secret for a long time now and the dance for Faunalia was when they planned to finally tell their friends. Reyna couldn’t wait; she was done keeping secrets and, besides, she had a sneaking suspicion that Piper knew and was ready to bust their secret if they didn’t first.

“You look fantastic,” Reyna told Annabeth. She turned the other girl in her arms and kissed her lips. “I’m lucky to have you.”

“You deserved a bit of luck,” Annabeth replied with a smile. She wrapped her arms around the daughter of Bellona, her girlfriend and praetor of New Rome, and gave her a kiss in return for the last one. “You should get changed, too. We’re going to be late.”

“The praetor and her date are never late.” Reyna smiled at Annabeth and let go, taking a step back, then slipping past the other girl. “Besides, this is your first Roman dance. I’ll make sure you’re not late.”

“This dance isn’t going to end with an orgy, is it?” Annabeth asked, turning to watch her girlfriend go into the bedroom.

“Oh no, I can assure it won’t.” Reyna peeked back around the door frame with a grin. “The next orgy isn’t until Juno Februata.”


End file.
